Charlie Duncan
Charlotte “Charlie" Duncan"Charlie is 1" is the second youngest of the Duncan family. Charlie is one of the main characters on Good Luck Charlie. She envies her brother, Toby Duncan, though eventually comes to terms and accepts him. She was born three weeks before she was due. Teddy, her older sister, is making a video diary for Charlie to help her with their "special" family and to give her some advice. She spoke for the first time in Sleepless in Denver, but it seemed to have gone unnoticed by the family at that time. She is portrayed by Mia Talerico and by Ava Sambora as a 14-year-old. Personality Charlie is extremely cute and playful. She is known as a combination of all of the Duncan kids- she has the niceness of PJ, the intelligence of Teddy, and the mischievousness of Gabe. Personal life Charlie was the fourth child born to Bob and Amy. She is the youngest girl in the family. She was the baby in the family until Amy announced she was carrying the 5th baby. ("Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas!"). Charlie's favorite show is The Gurgles. In fact, Teddy bought her tickets to go to the Gurgles live in concert just to get turned down. She also at one point had to watch the Gurgles to go to the bathroom. ("Charlie Is 2!", "Let's Potty") Relationships PJ Duncan Being the oldest sibling, PJ often babsits Charlie. Although PJ sometimes uses Charlie to get girls, The affection PJ has for Charlie is obvious. PJ can't get mad at Charlie because she is so cute. It is obvious they have a loving brother-sister relationship. They hardly ever argue or fall out like the other Duncan siblings. Teddy Duncan Teddy and Charlie have a special sister bond. They are the only girl children in the Duncan family. It's obvious that Teddy loves her sister, Charlie. She makes video diaries for her to survive the Duncan family. She does this because she wants Charlie to be a 'good girl' and to lead her in the right directions. Sometimes though, Teddy gets upset with Charlie, like when Charlie ruined Teddy's laptop, but they renewed their friendship after PJ revealed he accidentally took it, thus making a crabby friendship for them in that episode. In Futuredrama, it's shown that Charlie uses Teddy's video diaries to try to solve her problems when she's older. Gabe Duncan Gabe and Charlie have an interesting relationship. Initially, Gabe hated Charlie as she stole his spotlight as the youngest child. Slowly, he began to like her more, especially after she threw up on Teddy. Gabe still thinks Charlie takes away the focus from him and 'ruined his life' as he tells Charlie about before Toby is born. Charlie seems okay with her brother, but she gets mad at him occasionally and sometimes tells on him like when she tells Bob that Gabe stole his can in "Can You Keep a Secret?" Also in one episode Gabe chooses Charlie to sleep with him (because he was scared after watching a clown movie where a boy goes into another dimension through the closet). In Seasons 3 and 4, they get along and Gabe loves Charlie more and spends more time with her in those 2 seasons. Toby Duncan Toby is Charlie's unexpected younger sibling. It was revealed that Amy was pregnant again and that Charlie would have a younger brother or sister in Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas! the latest Christmas/Holiday Movie. It is inferred that Charlie may have a sense of jealousy towards the new baby due to her no longer being the baby in the Duncan family, just like Gabe. Later, she asks Teddy if Bob and Amy "take the baby back (from the hospital)". This was unjust, despite the fact Toby was born on her third birthday. Charlie said that she liked Toby as "her present." However, Charlie was shown to still hate Toby, such as when she tried to mail him away in Team Mom or put all of his toys in the driveway and throw away a doll that Amy gave her in Guys and Dolls, but she grew to love him after Amy played a trick on her by pretending Toby could talk and told Charlie not to tell anyone his secret. However, it is shown that Charlie still doesn't like Toby, as in the end credits of Charlie 4, Toby 1 when she wished Toby was gone after blowing the candles on her cake and making a wish. During the end credits of Futuredrama, Charlie asks her fourteen year-old self if Toby ever moves in with her grandmother. The elder Charlie sighs and says she's still working on it. Future (2023) In 2023, Charlie is 14 and her brother Toby is 11. She continues to have fights with Toby. Even though she has tried for the past 10 years to get her parents to send him away to her grandmother's house, nothing works. She looks back over Teddy's video diaries to help her. They are stored on her tablet. Gallery References Category:Main Characters Category:Toddlers Category:Babies Category:Charlie Duncan Category:Family Category:Gallery Category:Images Category:Charlie Duncan images Category:Future Category:Mia Category:Kids Category:Duncan family